Slender Spaps
Slender Spaps is a BLU Spy TF2 Freak created by YouTube user Benno950. He has no given theme, although most music heard playing during his appearances is calm and/or slow paced. Appearance Slender Spaps has the appearance of a very deformed BLU Spy, with emaciated features and his almost pear-shaped head. His head has varying sizes, ranging from puny to normal-sized. Behavior and Personality Most of Slender Spaps' actions are very unpredictable and can lead other characters in confusing and possibly dangerous situations. Slender Spaps seems to do these goofy actions on a regular basis, and is unaware that his nincompoopery actually is nincompoopery. Whenever greeting, thanking, or apoligizing to someone, he always says, "Suoy?". Slender Spaps seems to know a bit of Vaginese, as he very often speaks backwards while talking. Although he does tend to goof around a lot, he may be somewhat polite and/or intelligent, due to the above stated phrase that he often speaks. Unlike most other TF2 goofballs, he seems to be aware of danger if it is dangerous enough (I.E. if he is about to die from an explosion). Slender Spaps has never actually gotten into a fight with anyone, making him seem like a very harmless TF2 Freak. But because he can lead others to dangerous situations (as cited above), he is still somewhat of a threat. Powers and Abilities Slender Spaps' most prominent ability is his extremely stretchy body. He can't quite stretch himself out an incredible distance, but he can certainly contort himself to be able to fit into the tightest of spots. The smallest space he has been seen to fit into is a beer bottle. If an explosion nearby Spaps happens, he will be launched into the sky and will be able to glide for quite some distance. If the explosion is too powerful, he can get destroyed by it. Similar to Painis Cupcake, he can "glide" across the floor with ease, though not nearly as fast and there is no shotgun-cocking sound when he does this. Because he is so thin, Slender Spaps can survive being held up by the neck in an attempt to be choked or accidentally choked. Faults and Weaknesses Slender Spaps can be held up and stopped from doing a certain action with ease, halting all of his actions, whether they are good or bad (of course, because Slender Spaps is so thin, he can escape from this grasp in a matter of no time). He also doesn't appear to possess that much strength in terms of fighting and resistant to damage, making him a very fragile being. Despite a possible hint of intelligence in his speech, Slender Spaps is quite the lunkhead and has quite poor judgement put into his actions. A nearby (extremely deformed, possibly insane) Engineer once shot an explosive duck at Slender Spaps for warping a Demoman into another dimension with a teapot, and Slender Spaps just sat right in place as he watched the duck soar through the sky, then explode right on him. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *The return of Slender Spaps (Crazyscoutfin's collab entry) *Spaps on a plane! (TF2 airlines collab entry) *Berry Punch's epic Vodka Adventure [Vodka Collab Entry] *what is this.wat [Remake] *Not dead yet. By the community *Slender Spaps The Movie *Spai 2 * Glides Spontaneous' Sidekick Pony Meets Its Groomsman (Cameo) * A Slender Spaps' Unusual Day Category:BLU Team Category:Spies Category:Goofballs Category:True Neutral beings Category:Monsters made by Benno950 Category:Non-combatants Category:Tiny-headed